Love cannot bloom without any petals
by WinchesterswithCastiel
Summary: "Don't bother talking to him Sammy,he doesn't talk"A voice shouted from across the m whipped his head around, turning to glare at the source when a pair of beautiful hazel-green eyes caught his. Sam knew that he was now addicted to the source,even if he was a jerk.Except,what if the other part of his heart is stolen by his best friend,Castiel Novak?


**Author's Note: Hello guys(and gals), this is Ace and well, I was watching some SPN videos and I had an urge to write some Sastiel/Wincest so… I combined. I hope you guys will enjoy this ****Please review 3 **

**Age:**

**Dean-19, Castiel-19 and Sam-18**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SPN, guess what will there be?~**

**Summary: Sam never asked for any of this. Sam is the new kid in Morningstar Academy and all he wanted was to adjust in quietly but when you gain the attention of Dean Winchester, the sexy, green-eyed jock, nothing is quiet. Sam happened to glance up when a pair of hazel-green eyes caught his, glimmering with interest. But then Castiel Novak, introvert and cute, comes into the picture and Sam is caught in a dilemma**

"Class, please welcome your new classmate! Samuel Campbell" A teacher by the name of Kevin announced. Sam stood under the scrutinizing gaze of his soon-to-be classmates and kept his gaze on the floor. "We're going to take good care of him" A voice snickered from the back of the class.

Sam shuffled his feet and blushed. "Sam, your seat is beside Castiel Novak" Kevin said, gesturing to a boy with a trench coat. The class groaned loudly. Sam felt irritation bubble in him as he saw Castiel slump in his seat. Sam strode up to Castiel, throwing his bag on the floor with a crash before pulling the chair with a screeching sound.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam" Sam introduced with a smile, knowing eyes were on him. Sam was proud of himself. Castiel nod but he did not answer.

"He doesn't talk Sammy, best to ignore him" A voice said from the other side of the room. Sam whipped his head round to glare at the other but his heart momentarily stopped when a pair of hazel-green eyes met his own brown orbs. Sam gulped and gave a weak glare in return. The boy with the green eyes just smirked.

Sam had trouble concentrating the rest of the lesson.

* * *

Sam felt awkward, holding his tray of food, standing in the middle of the cafeteria alone.

"What was I thinking eating with no friends?" Sam muttered to himself. Sam saw the green-eyed boy from before watching him with an arrogant smirk, only shifting to a "Try me" expression when Sam gave him the finger.

"Sam?" A deep, gravelling voice inquired from behind. Sam jumped slightly when he turned round to see piercing blue eyes. "Castiel?" Sam greeted uncertainly. "Come with me" Castiel said, monotone and made his way to a table in the corner. Sam followed, smiling with satisfaction when he caught Dean's frown.

Sam and Castiel sat opposite each other, digging into their food with an awkward silence.

"You should not be eating with me" Castiel stated as he ate his sandwich. "Why not? I know the class doesn't like you for some reasons, but why should I care?! Unless you're some serial killer…Oh shit, don't kill me! I swear I won't disturb you. I still many years to live unless for some reason i get mugged and killed or maybe some..." Sam continued ranting as he panicked, stopping only a minute later.

"I assume you're done?" Castiel asked, a small smile on his face. "Yup, but I seriously hope you're not a serial killer" Sam answered, eating his salad. "No, I'm not. I'm Castiel, a student, whoever gave you that information is wrong, I promise i am not a...serial killer" Castiel replied, frowning which looked really cute on him.

Sam noticed his queer speech but ignored it. Castiel seemed really cute and funny. More cute though.

"And as for my previous statement, nobody likes me. So if you care about your….reputation, you should hang out with Dean and the jocks" Castiel said, his eyes casting down to the floor as he mentioned the name.

"I don't care about who the hell that is or even my reputation so you're stuck with me, Cas" Sam responded with a smile. "What do you mean? I can't be stuck with you, our bodies are not glued together" Castiel answered.

Sam facepalmed.

* * *

Sam tapped his pen on the table repeatedly, puffing his cheeks as the teacher went on a long speech on how Romeo and Juliet ended. Although Sam knew they both died tragic deaths, he felt that it was kinda funny. Romeo faked his death, Juliet died to be with him then Romeo died for real.

Sam kinda missed Castiel. All thanks to the Satan teacher, he got paired with a ghost and Castiel is halfway across the room "Sorry teacher, I got roped into sending a message to Mr Kevin" A smooth voice said, panting. Sam didn't bother to look up, probably one of those students who came to give messages. Oddly enough, it sounded familiar.

A chair pulled back from beside him and the person took a seat. "Hey there Sammy, Nice to meet'cha, I'm Dean" Dean greeted, loving the way how Sam's expression changed from Surprise, Recognition, shock, irritation before settling on brooding, all in less than 5 seconds.

"Ya know, normal people reply when someone greets them" Dean stated, smirking. "Well, you irritate me. You know…Why do you hate Cas so much? He's a really nice guy" Sam asked, unknowingly pouting. "Sweetheart, he's not normal. He…Just don't hang around him, I can be so much more fun" Dean retorted, slinging an arm around the younger.

Sam rejected the intimate offer.

"You don't look 19 baby, how old are you?"Dean demanded, narrowing his eyes sharply. "Why should I tell you?" Sam shot back, annoyed as he half-heartedly paid attention on the teacher.

"Why should you not?" Dean said calmly, smiling. Sam paused for a second, drowning in Dean's beautiful green eyes. "Shut up" Sam answered, blushing as he coulden't find the words to fight back.

"Everyone will be grouped in groups of three and you have a week to finish a romance poem. You will then recite it" Mr Kris announced. Sam observe Dean's features frowning in annoyance. San deduced that Dean isn't an emotional kind of guy. Or romantic. Pity, they won't have romantic dates together at the park.

"Wait, they?!Him and that jerk? Shit,Hell no. Forget it. Erase that thought" Sam told himself while in a mode of panic

"The groups are….." The teacher read out the names and Sam waited to hear his name being called. Then it came. "Castiel, Sam, Dean" The teacher finished off.

"Aww man, the nerd?!" Dean yelled, leaning back as his eyes shine with amusement. Sam didn't have to look to know that Castiel was physically slouching and mentally hurt. Sam kicked Dean's leg under the table, hissing, "Stop it Jerk!".

"Bitch" Dean easily retorted. Sam gave him a glare before packing up his things, waiting for the bell to signal the end of school. The bell rang.

"We are going to start today" Sam stated firmly. "Fine, fine. Not gonna argue Sammy" Dean replied, shrugging. "Cas!" Sam greeted brightly, as he walked over to the male. "Sam" Castiel greeted back with a small smile. "The emo guy finally smiled. Wow, what is the world coming to" Dean remarked.

"Ugh, cut that out Dean" Sam commented, glaring. Something he found himself doing a lot around Dean Winchester. "Whose house?" Castiel question, looking at the ground. "Mine, if you don't mind" Sam suggested somewhat shyly. "Okay, Sammy's house it is" Dean said with a exaggerated cheery tone.

"It's Sam!" Sam growled, sighing.

"Can we have lunch first?" Castiel asked, feeling hungry. "Of course, whatever you want Cas" Sam quickly agreed. "_Whatever you want, Cas_" Dean mimicked.

When Castiel turn to walk, Sam hissed a "Fuck you" to the older. "I accept, how'd you want it? Rough? Always knew you were a bitch, to be more precise, my bitch" Dean taunted, watching Sam's face heat up. "Fudgin hell, I'm not yours just..Ugh!" Sam huffed before stomping off in frustration with a laughing Dean.

Sam was really interesting was all Dean thought.


End file.
